Harry potter historie sett gjennom ronnys øyne
by salberg
Summary: harry og ronny kjenner ikke hverandre og jeg har gjort en stor vri på alt.


Har skrivd denne selv, ikke døm meg så hardt dette er min første.

Se for deg Ronny i Harrys stilling jeg har ikke bare byttet om på forhistorien men de er fortsatt i samme familier, bare noen endringer.

* * *

Det var nøyaktig et år siden ulykken og Ronny satt i stolen på rommet sitt og tenkte på tragedien året før. Han tenkte alle hans søsken og hans far som hadde blitt grusomt torturert og drept i det store flirgott ranet. Ronny og moren hans hadde akkurat flyttet og moren hadde fått seg kjæreste som het Jacob. Ronnys mor som het Molly sto på kjøkkenet og ropte:''RONNY''. Ronny kom sakte trippende ned trappen og svarte: ''ja, hva er det''?

Det sto to gutter i døren på kjøkkene deres, den ene var Jacob og den andre så ut som en miniatyr utgave av han. Molly sa: dette er Jacobs sønn Harry. Ronny smilte og sa: Hei. Moren sa: skal jeg lage litt mat? Alle svarte ja og smilte tilhverandre. Jacob gikk bort til Molly og snakket heftig om noe med leiligheten deres. Harry kom bort til Ronny og de begynnte og snakke. Harry spurte om Ronny spillte rompeldunk og Ronny fikk et stort glis og tok Harry med opp på rommet sitt og åpnet døren det var stappet fullt av alle slags farger på vegger og tak Harry fikk hake slipp da han så hvilket lag han heiet på. Han fikk så vidt puste han stammet navnet og fikk et bredt smil over munnen og sa ''charly kanonene'' de begge hadde et glis over munnen og ronny spurte liker du også dem? Ja gliste harry. RONNY kom det hylende fra kjøkkene. Ja, vi får vell gå ned da. Da de kom ned sa de vi har en gledelig nyhet. Jacob og Molly sa i kor vi skal flytte sammen, og de smilte till barna deres. Harry og Ronny så på hverandre snudde seg mot foreldrene sine og sa ¨kan vi dele rom da?¨

hehe sa Jacob det kan vi vell ordne.

Dagene gikk og da det endelig var ferdig med og flytte sammen inne hos ronny

hadde de hengt opp sopelimene sine og var klare til skolestart bare innhandelingen som manglet. Harry og Ronny satt en kveld og snakket om hvorfor de bodde med bare en av foreldrene, da Ronny var ferdig med og fortelle det begynnte Harry på sin. Harrys mor het Lilly hun hadde vært en top hemmelig agent for noe som het føniks orderen og hun hadde vært på oppdrag for og ta noe som het malacruxer som de ikke hadde anelse om hva var. Hun hadde fått tak i tre av malacruxene da hun hadde en ring, en medaljong og et krus. Ringen hadde grodd inn i huden hennes så hun fikk den ikke av medaljongen grodde seg innover mot hjertet hennes og Humlesnurr som nå var rektor på galtvort hadde amputert fingeren hennes med magi og grodd ut en ny.

Medaljongen fikk han ut ved og ta den mest avangserte magi formelen som fantes og med den fikk han til og se hvor langt det var igjen og hva som måtte gjøres han klarte og redde henne ved og skjære ut medaljongen med en kniv. Etter at de hadde ødelagt alle hadde Voldemort som han het dukket opp og skulle drepe dem begge men de satt i kaffe selskap hjemme hos Harry og da det plutselig kakket på døren Lilly åpnet og ble blåst inn i stuen igjen av formelen hun ble truffet med og drept humlesnurr hoppet rundt og drepte Voldemort på flekken men det ble for sent for Lilly. Jacob kom stormende inn på rommet deres midt på natten og spurte om alt var bra siden de begge hadde skreket av redsel da en gren hadde kakket på ruten. Og de fortalte alt sammen til han også han, han sukket ja vi har alle en skrekkelig for historie. Men vi skal til dialgonalmeningen i morgen og handle til skole start. Den natten drømte ikke Ronny trygt han drømte om det som hadde skjedd i flirgodt, han drømte om Rulle som hadde hoppet fram og ble drept med en grønn stråle Gulla som mistet bamsen sin og datt sammen med det samme. Og faren hans som sprang fram for og ta Gulla men som ble drept selv. Fred og Frank som skalv så de måtte reise seg og datt om og Kalle som hørte bråket utenfra og hoppet inn i duellen og fikk drept den ene raneren men den andre hørte bråket som kom bak dem og hivde det samme grønne lyset igjen. Ronny var helt søkk våt av svette da han våknet og sprang ned til dusjen og hoppet inn i kaldt vann og gjorde det varmere og varmere.

Han sovnet endelig igjen og drømte søtt resten av natten. Da han våknet satt Harry og Jacob i en diskusjon om Harrry skulle på galtvort eller til en annen skole han helt ikke hørte navnet på men Harry ville dit Ronny skulle og det var på galtvort. Da Harry og Ronny kom ned den morgenen satt Molly og Jacob i en diskusjon om når de skulle dra til dialgonalmeningen og Ronny følte tårene bryte frem og sa vi drar nå. De hivde i seg maten og tok ned flom pulveret Ronny først, DIALGONALMENINGEN. Ronny ble kastet inn i ovnen og det føltes ut som han skulle eksplodere.

* * *

Har begynnt på et nytt kapitell kommer sikkert i løpet av en uke eller noe sånt.


End file.
